None.
In general, the present invention relates to jewelry display devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to a jewelry display device having a first position for displaying jewelry located thereon and a second position for protecting and storing the jewelry in a covered state. Most particularly, the present invention relates to a jewelry display device having a foldable cover that may be folded under a base to prop up jewelry, located on the base, for display and folded over top of the base to cover the jewelry, for handling, protection and storage.
Jewelry retailers implement different methods of display jewelry within jewelry cases including display members such as partial torsos, boards on which the jewelry is laying, and trays that receive jewelry. Often, to better position the jewelry for display, these members are elevated or placed at an angle relative to the floor of the display case. While these devices are effective in displaying the jewelry, often they are not suitable for immediate storage or transport, and, thus, the jewelry must be removed from these devices and placed in storage drawers or other receptacles. Therefore, it is desirable to have a jewelry display device capable of having a first position for display of the jewelry and a second position for the handling, protection and storage of the jewelry.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a jewelry display device having a first position for display of the jewelry and a second position for the handling, protection and storage thereof.
In view of the foregoing object, a jewelry display device according to the concepts of the present invention, generally includes a base having a top and a bottom surface, a cover having one end hingedly attached to one end of the base, the base having at least a first display member on the top surface thereof, and the cover being selectively moveable between a position over lying the top surface of the base and a position underlying the bottom surface of the base.